Say goodnight Dorothy
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Adam has a new ability. Problem? It doesn't quite work the way it should, so he doesn't he has a new ability. Mostly implied slash or yaoi


**A/N: Hey guys**

 **Not much to say here. It's a messy story but you'll get it I swear. Mostly implied slash with one guy on guy kiss, although said kiss isn't meant to be perceived as romantic, not really any way. But you can look at it that way if you really want to.**

 **This fic basically spans from the first season right up until Bionic Rebellion, mostly season one but whatever.**

 **Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or any if it's characters.**

"Hey! Hey wake up."

Adam's eyes snapped open and he frowned when he found Leo staring down at him with a vaguely amused expression on his face.

"Have a nice swim?"

"What?" Adam frowned as he slowly sat up and looked around only to realize that he was outside. Somewhere on the edge of a beach that had miles and miles of clear waters spreading out in front of them while a thick wall of trees and brush lay just a few yards away, "What are you talking about, where are we?"

"I'll take that as a yes." The boy said giving Adam a bright smile as he stood up straight and offered him his hand while Adam just blinked at what Leo was wearing. The boy wore a purple waist coat and tight black pants, a black tailcoat and he had a top hat resting on his head.

"Leo, why are you dressed like the magic guy from that frog princess movie?" Adam asked as he took Leo's hand and the boy helped him up. Leo gave him a funny look before letting out a bark of laughter, "You must've been down there longer than I thought, but at least you saved the mermaids right?"

"Mermaids?"

Leo rolled his eyes, "Yeah, mermaids. Ready to go?"

Adam opened his mouth to speak when he suddenly looked down at the hand he hadn't let go of and felt his eyes go wide. Leo's entire right arm was covered in shiny red metal going from the tips of his fingers and leading right up to his shoulder where his jacket seemed to have torn apart and lay frayed at the ends.

"Leo where did you get-"

"Where did I get this?" Leo finished as he let go of Adam's arm and lifted the hand up in front of his face, staring at the appendage thoughtfully before he looked up at Adam and gave another bright smile as the hand gave a twirl this way and then that before giving it a shake, causing a pitch black walking stick with a crystal ball top to appear seemingly out of nowhere. Leo set the stick down and leaned against it as he tipped his hat. "Same place I got this. The wizards of Oz of course, well, one of the wizards at least. Where you wanna go right? So let's go."

Adam frowned even more. Not really understanding what was going on but somehow knowing that had no reason to be worried or scared.

"Hey man, I don't have all day." Leo said twirling his left hand and a watch appeared floating in mid-air, the boy gave a huff at the ticking pocket watch before snapping his fingers to make it disappear and gave Adam a pointed look. "We have two more to pick up before going down the rabbit hole, plus we need to keep moving if we're going to stay ahead of-"

Leo suddenly froze and a shiver visibly ran through him making Adam frown in concern when the boy suddenly started taking quick panting breaths as he pulled the staff close against his body. "Leo what's wrong?"

A loud shriek of harrowing laughter suddenly echoed around them and Leo gasped, "The goblin king."

"Goblin king?"

"We need to go, right now!"

"What-why?" The laughter got louder and Leo grabbed his arm before raising his staff over his head and they were suddenly surrounded by clouds of bright colored smoke that swirled and rushed around them making Adam cough and wheeze until it was just as suddenly gone and he realized that they weren't on the beach any more. As Adam looked around he saw miles and miles of green fields all around them while a bright yellow brick road ran through it weaving around hills and in curves and loops.

"When travelling via teleportation we realize that you don't have a choice, either way, thank you for flying air Leo." Leo said after letting out a sigh of relief as he turned to look around himself when he caught sight of Adam hunched over and still coughing and he quickly put a hand on the taller teens shoulder, "I guess I should have warned you about the smoke huh?"

"A warning would've been nice." The taller teen wheezed out and Leo's expression fell.

"Sorry, are you O.K?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Adam said once he'd caught his breath and stood up straight to look down at the boy. "What was that all about?"

Leo gave him a long hard look before he spoke, "The goblin king."

"Goblin king, what's a goblin king?" Leo just huffed out a sigh as he turned back and started walking down the yellow road, "What's a goblin king? A monster that only I can see. C'mon we need to get going. Nice outfit by the way, really makes your eyes pop."

Adam looked down at his feet and blinked in surprise when he noticed the suit he was wearing. It almost looked like his mission suit only this one was white but that thought only stayed for a moment before he jogged to catch up to Leo.

"So wait there are invisible monsters around here? Where?" Adam asked earnestly and Leo sighed as he glanced up at Adam for a moment before looking up ahead.

"He's not invisible; you can see him clear as day. Problem is, no one's ever seen his true face. They don't see the things he does, not the way I can."

"Why not?"

At that Leo smiled as he looked up at Adam and his eyes flashed from brown to gold and back, "I see things for what they are, but no one ever believes me. Shadow man's a trickster, can't be trusted so why would anyone believe me?"

Adam frowned again, "You can tell me, I'll believe you."

Leo gave him a sad smile, "No you won't."

Adam's eyebrows furrowed together and his lips pursed into a tight line and he opened his mouth to speak again when Leo cut him off, stopping in front of a large metal building with blinking lights and loud beeping noises coming from it. It looked like one giant computer and Adam couldn't understand how he hadn't see it coming earlier since the building was much too big for him not to see as they walked down the yellow path.

Leo walked up to the building and tapped the end of his staff against the smooth metal side. "Let's go boy wonder. We're wasting daylight."

It was silent for a moment until the building's beeping grew even louder, a panel where Leo was tapping suddenly slipped open and Chase appeared from the entrance and stepped outside.

"It's about time. You're one hour fifty-five minutes and twenty-two seconds late. Where were you?"

Chase looked different somehow. The tips of his ears were pointed and his nose looked shorter. His cheeks had a bright rosy tint to them and his eyelashes looked longer as he stepped out in his little suit and blue tie, with the red pointy hat. But for the life of him Adam couldn't figure out what was different.

Maybe he cut his hair.

Leo rolled his eyes, "The human got lost out on sea and I had to go get him first."

Chase looked up at Adam and gave a snort as he pulled out what looked like a cellphone as he stepped away from the building and the panel closed behind him. "Somehow I'm not surprised."

Adam glared at the other while Leo just gave a sigh, "Whatever, we need to keep moving."

"Why? Because of the _goblin king_?" Chase said with a snort as he followed after Leo and Adam did the same, "Give it up Leo, this is getting old."

"You know about the goblin king too?" Adam asked as he looked down at Chase who still seemed to be glued to his phone, "What is it?"

"There is no goblin king." Chase said with an annoyed sigh and a shake of his head, "He doesn't exist. The shadow man is just playing a trick on you so just forget it."

"The goblin king does exist, you just won't believe me."

Leo's shoulders sagged as he kept walking while Chase just gave a snort and Adam frowned in concern as Chase spoke again, "What proof do you have that he exists?"

"The dark wizard."

"The dark wizard? Oh the same bad wizard that tried to destroy all of Oz, c'mon Leo you can't honestly expect anyone to believe you." At that Leo stopped making both Chase and Adam stop as well as he put the staff on his shoulder and stepped closer to Chase before he spoke, "Once we get to Oz, I won't have to prove anything."

Chase sighed, "Fine, but if you're wrong-"

"I'm not." Chase rolled his eyes and Leo turned back and started walking again, "But you're not going to Oz just for me are you?"

Chase paused before he spoke, "No."

Leo shook his head and Adam looked between the two curiously as he asked, "Why are you going to Oz?"

"The wizards are in Oz, they grant wishes to all that visit them." Leo explained as he started twirling his staff while Chase returned his attention to his phone, "Elf boy wants to waste his wish on the tin man."

"Tin man?"

"I'm not wasting my wish," Chase hissed out as he glared at Leo, "He needs a new heart, once he gets one-"

"He'll be healed." Leo said as he waved a hand above his head and a cloud of smoke appeared shifting and changing until it turned into the forms of what look like two people sharing a high-five and then a hug, "But a heart won't make stone and metal feel." The smoke figures changed until one looked like it was lying on the ground while the other held a stick looking like it was about to attack the other.

Chase's eyes went wide until he glared and jumped up to wave away the clouds of smoke and make them dissipate before grabbing Leo's arm, "So what, you're listening to the troll hag now too?"

"I'm not listening to anyone," Leo said glaring back at the other, "I can't conjure anything like that for myself, you know that. But I can reflect what others truly feel."

Chase took in a deep breath as he stepped closer only for Leo to take a step back, "Leo if this is about you and me then-"

"It's not, things change and I get that." Leo said ripping his arm from the elf's grip before looking up at Adam and flashing a brief smile that Adam couldn't help but return. Chase caught the exchanged and his eyes narrowed in a glare when Leo spoke again. "I like the tin man, you know that Chase. Whatever you saw was a reflection of your inner thoughts, not mine. I'm going to the wizards because of Oz and nothing else, let's go, we still have to pick up the princess."

Chase let out a growl of annoyance and Adam wondered what that was all about, when they got to a hill and followed the yellow road all the way to the top before coming back down to the bottom. Once on the other side of the hill, Adam stared at the tall brick tower just a few yards away. Leo jogged up to the tower with a smile and stood at the foot of the building as he raised his arms up above his head and called.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your golden hair." A figure appeared at the top with a bright smile on her face when she saw the three at the bottom and her face turned red with anger.

"Very funny shadow man!" Leo laughed and Chase chuckled as the girl disappeared back inside before long blonde hair suddenly dropped down from the window to the ground and the girl came sliding down the golden locks only the hair wasn't actually attached to her head. Her hair was brown and went down to her back and she wore a pink ball gown with one glass slipper on her left foot.

"Ready to go, Bree?" Leo asked and the girl gave him a glare as she folded her arms over her chest, "Yes, I'm ready I've been ready for the past two hours which is totally unacceptable. A princess isn't meant to wait."

Chase gave her an incredulous look, "You're not a princess, you're pixie that ripped off her own wings so she could _play_ a princess."

Bree glared at Chase and Leo just gave a sigh, "Look once we get to Oz we can fix all of that once and for all, so can we please just go. We're running out of time"

The girl rolled her eyes, "Why are you in such a hurry, can't you just teleport us there? Matter of a fact what took you so long in the first place?"

Leo paused briefly shuffling his feet in discomfort as he spoke, "It's better if we walk instead of teleport."

Chase frowned, "Why?"

"If we walk we can't be tracked, so can we please just go." Leo turned around to start walking again when Bree hobbled over on one glass heel to stop him short, "Can't be tracked, what would be tracking us?"

Leo looked up at the girl with an anxious expression on his face and she gave an exasperated sigh, "Let me guess; _the goblin king_."

Adam perked up at that and went to stand next to Bree as well, "You know about the goblin king?"

"Adam, the goblin king doesn't exist. Leo's just being ridiculous." The girl growled in annoyance when Chase spoke up again, "That's what I keep telling them."

Leo looked away wrapping his arms around his waist with his staff clutched tight against his chest all over again and Adam spoke before he could stop himself, "Well how do you know he's not real, Leo says he's the only one who can see him so maybe-"

"Maybe the good wizard has a spell that can help clear up his delusions." Bree finished with a smirk and Chase laughed, "If the goblin king exists then why haven't we seen him?"

"I don't know maybe-"

"Forget it Adam, no one believes me, not even you." The boy said and Adam started to protest but Leo just turned back and started walking, "But you will once we get to Oz."

"Yeah well I'm not walking all the way to Oz," Bree complained as she stood with her arms folded over her chest, "If we walk we'll have to go down the rabbit hole and my dress will be ruined."

"We can't-"

"Leo you wanna prove you're right about the goblin king right?" Chase asked as he stepped closer and Leo looked up at him, "Well if you teleport us there we'll get to Oz sooner and you'll prove yourself sooner, no one will be able to catch up to us."

Leo shifted uncomfortably again and bit his bottom lip before letting out a deep sigh, "Fine."

Bree and Chase grinned while Adam just frowned in concern as Leo lifted his arms up above his head and they were surrounded by smoke all over again. It rushed and flashed around them just like before until it stopped and the smoke disappeared. This time Adam remembered to hold his breath so when the smoke disappeared he could take in his surroundings without coughing.

They were standing in front of a wooden draw bridge that led to a house. The two story building had blue walls and white shutters and a red barbeque outside, with a moat running around it and dark clouds circling above. Bree let out a heavy sigh, "Finally, we're here."

"Yeah finally." Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo all turned and found a dark hooded figure standing behind them and Leo tensed tremendously. "That was a nice trick, cloaking yourself so I couldn't find you, but the cloak fades away every time you teleport doesn't it?"

Chase frowned, "Who are you?"

"Don't you know? Shadow man knows who I am." The figure lowered his cloak and Adam's eyes went wide when he saw Marcus. His hair was longer and his right arm looked like some kind of mechanical prosthetic, there was a crown going around his head with green jewels on it. "Tell them Leo."

Leo's staff hit the ground with a loud clatter and his eyes glazed over, "The goblin king."

Marcus snapped his fingers and suddenly everything dropped into chaos. The ground beneath Chase's feet opened and the teen ended up holding onto the edge of the opening for dear life as large hellish flames raged in the pit beneath him. Bree's eyes slipped shut and she dropped to the ground while Leo started walking till he was standing right in front of Marcus, Adam panicked "Leo no!"

But Leo didn't listen and Marcus grinned as his mechanical hand went around to the back of Leo's neck and he gave a wicked grin as he stared into the boy's eyes.

"I missed you the first time but you're not getting away this time. No, now you're mine." Marcus' finished as he leaned down to give Leo a deep kiss and the boy suddenly seemed to weaken as his body went limp. Adam felt anger rush through his veins at the sight and he briefly caught the faint glow coming from his hands as he growled.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Marcus' head snapped up and Leo's eyes slipped open still hazed and dead to the world, "Adam…"

"Adam!"

Adam woke with a start and almost fell right out of his chair to find Leo standing in front of him with an amused smile on his face, "Fall asleep again?"

Adam groaned before letting out a loud yawn, "Where am I?"

"School, c'mon you have math next and I have chemistry, we have to go." Leo said giving a sigh as he pulled his books up against his chest, "Which really means I have a whole hour to deal with evil, maybe we shouldn't get going."

"Seriously Leo, this whole Marcus is evil thing is getting old." Chase said drawing Adam's attention towards the door of the class room along with Bree, "You know if you actually tried to spend time with him, you might actually like him."

"I've tried spending time with him and he threatened to kill me, before actually trying to kill me." Leo said but Chase and Bree just rolled their eyes.

"Why would he do that? Marcus is one of the nicest guys in school, right Adam?" Bree asked and Adam started thinking back to his dream. He thought of Marcus hurting Leo but that was just a dream right?

Yeah it wasn't real, none of it was.

He's probably been spending too much time listening to Leo's stories.

"Yeah, Leo Marcus is harmless." Adam said as he slid out of his chair and grabbed his books from his desk just as Chase walked up to them and Leo let out an exasperated sigh, "See you're just being paranoid."

Leo rolled his eyes and turned to look at Chase and his eyes went wide when he realized how close they were so he took a step back. Chase seemed to tense a bit as well before letting out an awkward cough as he spoke, "Let's go, like you said we all have class."

"Right." Leo said as he turned to leave the room and Adam just watched on after them trying to figure out exactly what just happened.

"Adam, let's go." Bree said as she left the room as well and Adam shook his head as he jogged to catch up to them.

"Hey, guys. I had the weirdest dream."

"Was it about the wizard of Oz?" Bree asked in exasperation and Adam smiled.

"Wow, how'd you know?"

"Cause it's the same one you had last week Adam."

'Really?"

 **The End**

 **A/N: the only reason you could possibly be confused is if you've never seen an episode of Lab Rats before ever in your life.**

 **Please review**


End file.
